


By The Wayside

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.





	By The Wayside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Lily Evans stirred her cauldron feverishly. Sweat was dripping down her face as she crouched over the steaming liquid before her. She was running behind because she had been late to class. Why you ask? Potter. Yep, Potter the egomaniacal jerk. Oh, how Lily hated him! Why couldn't he just go and jump off a cliff? He was always trying to get her attention, every minute, every hour of everday since fifth year. He even sent daily letters during the summer! This time no different. He had purposely jinxed her to make her fall on her way to class. And then he had tried to be a hero and catch her miraculously. Well, his plan was foiled by the fact that he missed her when he tried to brace her fall. She ended up falling face first onto the cold, stone floor, her books flying in every direction. Lily was furious! She then was late to Potions, and worst of all, was the surprise Slughorn hit her with. She and James were to be partners that day. Oh, she could have died then and there. Why her? She then proceeded to slam her books down on the table she was to be working at with the jerk-o-saurus.

At the time being, James was snoozing in his chair, his messy black hair sticking up in every which way. Lily rolled her emerald green eyes, typical Potter. Here Lily was trying to get a good grade, and all he could do was sleep, not helping her out one bit. She was still mystified by the fact that he was still at the top of their class when all he did all day was sleep. Remus was tied with Lily for first in their year, and James and Sirius right after. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were James' best friends. Remus was the nice one, and Lily liked him alright, but alas, he was still in a league with Potter. Sirius Black was almost exactly like James in everyway. They were both tall, dark, handsome, smart, and extremely popular. All the girls in school were ga-ga over them both. James could've had any other girl in the school, but he chose Lily. Why? Lily had no clue. When she asked him, he always replied that it was the way her dark, auburn hair glinted in the dying afternoon sun, or the way her emerald eyes set aflame when she was angry or frustrated. Lily just blew this off, and believed that he did this to get on her nerves, or he had been dared to. The reasoning behind this was that Lily's first four years at Hogwarts were torture due to Potter and his posse. They were always making fun and playing pranks on her twenty-four hours of the day. But at the beginning of fifth year, everything changed. Potter began to ask her out everytime she blinked! Now, in her seventh and final year, nothing had changed.

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to stir the contents within the cauldron. Lily guessed that the only reason he had woken up from his beauty sleep was to annoy her, his only goal in life.

"HEY EVANS! You hear me? Will you go out with me?"

Lily, again, ignored him, maybe he would just go away. However, he kept at it for the next ten minutes. Finally, Lily blew up.

"POTTER! NO! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW ONE REASON WHY I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU?! BECAUSE YOUR A LAZY SLOB AND A PIG-HEADED JERK! I HA--"

"--Uh, that was two," James interrupted quietly.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I HA--" Lily started, but was interrupted again, only this time it was Slughorn.

"Miss Evans," Slughorn said coming up behind the two teens.

Lily turned around, fuming, "What do you want?"

Slughorn looked taken back, "Well, in that case, you and Potter will serve detention with me tonight, eight o'clock sharp!"

And with that, the pudgy professor waddled away to help a Ravenclaw, whose cauldron had started to overflow. Lily gave James the coldest glare she could muster, which was answered by an equally cold one.

"Why do you have to get so worked up? If you just answered the first time--" James whispered angrily.

"And if you would stop harassing me, maybe I wouldn't blow up! And do you know this is my first detention ever? And [i]you're[/i] the reason why!" Lily snapped back.

James just glared at the fiery red-headed girl. Both were silent the rest of the class, to angry to speak. 

*_*_*_*_*_

That night, neither looked at eachother throughout the entire detention. While they pickled the horned toads, Slughorn went on and on about all the students he helped get their dream jobs and so on. Lily, however, was not listening. Why does he act this way? Can't he see that I hate him? Can't he just leave me alone? 

Later, after each had finished, they headed back to the common room in silence. When they got there, Lily went ahead on up to sleep. She noticed James going over to where Sirius was talking to some of the more popular girls in their year, Jamie Lawrence and Veronica Miller. Lily rolled her eyes, Why couldn't Potter date one of them?

The morning rays of golden sunlight creeped lazily across Lily's face the next morning. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, pinned her Head Girl badge to her robes, and headed down for breakfast. Something wasn't right. Lily looked around the common room as she headed toward the portrait hole, James usually bombarded her right now. She wondered where he was.

Ah, who cares, probably playing some stupid prank, Lily thought to herself.

She headed on down to the Great Hall and took a seat next to Sarah Karnes, her best friend. When she reached for a bit of sausage, Sarah elbowed her in the stomach.

"What?"

"Look." Sarah said, pointing towards the doors.

Lily turned and looked. There, entering the Great Hall was none other than James Potter. Only this time, there was an arm linked with his. Lily's jaw dropped, it was Veronica Miller. 

"Is that Jamie?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"I thought he was infatuated with you," Sarah whispered as the couple passed by.

"Me, too. But hey, no more Potter!" Lily said gleefully, picking up a scone.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Lily had gotten through the day, thinking about Potter and his new girlfriend. What was with her? That was all she could think about. Was she happy? No. Then what was it? Everytime she thought about Veronica and James, she felt a pang in her stomach. This morning, she had been happy with the arrangement, but now, she didn't know. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she had made it to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Huh? Oh, phoenix feather," Lliy replied, crawling through the portrait hole.

She walked in and started for her usual table to do homework, when she found it occupied by none other than--

"POTTER!"

Sure enough, there was Potter snogging Veronica, in her chair. She was utterly disgusted.

"HOW COULD YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" And with that Lily sprinted up to her dorm, and fell on her bed, sobbing onto her pillow.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was half an hour later before Sarah found Lily. Lily was still crying her eyes out when she felt someone rubbing her back.

"Lils? What's the matter?"

Lily gave a great sniff, wiped her teary eyes, and turned over.

"Potter."

Sarah looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Lily sighed, "I was going to start on that essay Slughorn gave us down in the common room at our usual table. I went over, about to set my books down, when I discovered Potter snogging Veronica in my chair."

Sarah still looked confused, "I thought you were okay with them going out. You said so this morning."

Lily turned back over and faced the high arched window looked out onto the grounds. The moonlight glistened mockingly off the surface of the lake as Lily tried to figure out how to word her next sentence.

"I liked the attention he was giving me. I never got that back in my grade school. All the boys would make fun of my red hair and freckles. When I got to Hogwarts, it was the same up until fifth year when Potter started asking me out. It scared the living daylights out of me. At first I thought it was some sort of prank to do me in. I convinced myself that I hated him, and that he was just doing it because he loved to torture me. But now, I realize while my mind was intent on hating him, my heart was falling in love."


End file.
